Our Leader
by r-adnir
Summary: Diantara segala kekejamannya, dia tetaplah Leader kami, sumber cahaya kami, sahabat kami-Kiseki no Sedai. akashi centric with kiseki no sedai. Dedicated for #TAKABURC.


**Our Leader, Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Akashi Centric with Kiseki No Sedai**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This fic belong to Nanas0411 and r-adnir**

 **Summary: Diantara segala kekejamannya, dia tetaplah _Leader_ kami, sumber cahaya kami, sahabat kami. –Kiseki No Sedai **

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fic ini. di dedikasikan untuk #Takaburc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi Seijuurou sekalipun terlihat sempurna baik penampilan maupun otak, dia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang tentu butuh istirahat dan kasih sayang. Sekalipun semuanya yang pernah disayangi pergi untuk selamanya, Basket yang sempat diajarkan menjadi tempatnya melepas penat.

Akashi hanyalah manusia biasa, tetapi beban yang ditanggungnya cukup besar. Satu-satunya orang yang mengerti perasaannya ialah sang ibunda. Jujur saja, terkadang Akashi merasa iri dengan kebanyakan anak, mereka bermain secara bebas, bukan terkekang dengan buku segunung serta kertas-kertas ujian bernilai sempurna sebagai panutan.

"Sei, _Okaa-san_ punya sesuatu untukmu," seru ibundanya dari arah luar. Akashi kecil berlari keluar, tepatnya kearah lapangan basket tempat ibunya berdiri sekarang. Akashi kecil memandang benda bulat sewarna oranye yang sedang dipegang ibunya.

" _Okaa-san_ , itu apa?"

"Ini namanya bola basket. _Okaa-san_ pikir, daripada kau terus mengurung diri dan nantinya malah sakit, lebih baik kau bermain basket untuk _refreshing_."

Ibundanya memberi bola basket untuk pertama kalinya. Akashi kecil sungguh bersemangat ketika dia bermain basket, teknik dasar seperti _dribbling, passing, shooting_ secara cepat dipelajarinya. Akashi Shiori selaku ibu tentu bangga melihat anaknya terlihat bahagia dengan hobinya.

" _Oka-san_ kenapa kau mengajariku bola basket? Apa _okaa-san_ adalah pemain basket?"

Akashi kecil duduk dipangkuan ibu. Bola basket yang tadi dimainkan diletakkan di samping, handuk kecil tersampir diatas kepala.

" _Okaa-san_ dulunya hampir pergi ke amerika untuk mengikuti _WNBA_ , hanya saja.. saat itu saat _okaa-san_ ingin pergi ke amerika, kakekmu sakit disaat hari keberangkatan. Daripada menyesal karena memilih pilihan yang salah, _oka-san_ lebih baik melepaskan tawaran itu."

Satu impian menghampiri bocah Akashi . Mimpi murni dari dirinya, untuk dirinya. Bukan impian yang selama ini diemban akibat paksaan ayahnya.

"Okaa-san, aku akan jadi pemain basket NBA dan membawa serta Okaa-san ke Amerika."

Secercah senyum ditunjukkan ibunya pada Akashi. Ibu mana yang tidak senang mendengar cita-cita tulus anaknya untuk mengabulkan apa yang tidak bisa dia raih sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, okaa-san sangat menantikannya."

.

Mereka kemudian tertawa. Bahagia.

* * *

"Ibumu meninggal dunia, Seijuurou."

Kelas 5 SD pemberi semangat terbaik Akashi lenyap.

* * *

.

.

Kapten tim basket SMP Teiko. Nama itu yang Akashi sandang sekarang. Kecemerlangannya tidak terbatas dalam bidang akademik. Kertas-kertas bernilai sempurna diimbangi oleh skor tinggi yang dicetak dalam pertandingan basket. Beserta lima anggota lain Akashi membuat tim basket Teiko disegani bahkan ditakuti.

'Pemenang mendapatkan semuanya' menjadi tumpuan Akashi.

Tim lain ciut nyalinya jika menemukan nama mereka sebagai lawan Teiko dalam kertas pengumuman. Kebanyakan kehilangan niat begitu babak pertama pertahanan mereka dihancurkan tak bersisa. Semakin lama jarak skor makin lebar. Beriringan dengan semakin kurangnya kerekatan anggota tim basket Teiko.

* * *

"Aku tidak mau latihan."

"Aku akan bermain saat pertandingan saja."

SMP tingkat akhir, hubungan perteman yang ia nikmati terancam pecah.

* * *

.

.

Ketakutan akan kehilangan tempat nyaman pengganti keluarganya mencengkram kuat. Perkataannya selalu benar, perintahnya mutlak, kemenangan setia mendampinginya.

.

Dia menolak tunduk dikalahkan.

* * *

"Tetsuya."

"Kau bukan Akashi-kun."

* * *

.

Kedua matanya berbeda warna. Kontras, merah dan kuning. Sifat yang dulu lebih lemah terkubur keinginan menang yang melewati normal. Semua hal tidak masalah dikorbankan asal tahta nomor satu diduduki.

Kagum memenuhi sekitarnya tapi rasa tidak suka bukan berarti luput.

Namun memang Akashi Seijuurou ambil peduli?

Tidak sama sekali. Karena daripada mencecap kalah yang asing lebih baik ia ikut aturan.

Untuk selalu menang.

* * *

"Kalau kita sampai kalah-"

"-aku akan mencabut kedua bola mataku dan memberikannya pada kalian."

* * *

.

Waktu berjalan. Dua orang anggota Seirin menghadapi Akashi, menyudutkannya sebisa mungkin. Usaha untuk mematahkan kemenangan beruntun Akashi tidak putus-putus.

.

.

.

Sampai lilitan kuning lungsur. Dua merah telah kembali mengambil ini lebih kuat dibandingkan dulu.

Bunyi peluit terakhir menembus begitu kencang.

Mereka kalah. Rakuzan kalah.

Kali pertama Akashi Seijuurou kalah.

Rasanya buruk tapi ini yang terbaik.

* * *

.

.

.

Pertandingan sudah lama selesai. Pagi itu mereka semua datang. Berkumpul di sebuah lapangan basket yang terletak di tengah Tokyo. Mereka tertawa, kekhawatiran Akashi tidak lagi ada.

.

.

Karena warna-warna itu lengkap kembali.

* * *

"Kalian sahabat terbaikku."

"Kau juga. Sahabat, pemimpin dan cahaya kami."

* * *

 **E N D**

* * *

.

akhirnya kelar hahahaha upload pas tanggal deadline /duk

disini saya dapet starting wave punya nanas0411, minta maaf kalo ada yang kurang sreg di fic ini ( _ _)

dan buat penyelanggara takaburc makasih udah bikin event seru ini.

-adnir-


End file.
